hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
ForgottenForsaken
__FORCETOC__ = Hivestem = In Hivestem, Adriel is a bit more relaxed than he is in other incarnations. He lives in a hive near the summit of Mt. Awkward, which gives him prime methods of access to his entire jurisdiction-- until more Drones are made, that is the entire planet-- and the Mother Grub's hive as well. He does not consider himself a member of the Mt. Awkward communal hivestem, but rather a neutral party whose presence is both feared and necessary in all stems throughout the world. Since his job is no longer so demanding, with such a small number of trolls to collect from, he has more time to engage in his interests, and among other things he's taken up gardening, though all he can seem to grow are carnivorous weeds. AdjutorObedientiary isn't really like a moirail for you, but she seems to regard you like an older brother or perhaps a needy lusus, and she is a large part of the reason you can stand to live around so many obnoxious grubs. Your lawn is full of pails containing nasty biting plants, and most grubs have learned not to walk on it unless they want axes chucked at their heads. Your moirail is in fact a fishyfaced little glubber who goes by ThreadedAconite. Since the battle between the gods at Mount Awkward, your hive was destroyed, and you have moved into Lohqua's old abandoned hive in the Lake Cave. = Be the suave ladies' man. = You cannot be the suave ladies' man because you are too busy being the SURLY DRUNK IMPERIAL DRONE. Your name is ADRIEL LETHYX. You are FIFTEEN SOLAR SWEEPS OLD, which puts you somewhere in your MID THIRTIES in human terms. You have a variety of INTERESTS, but your STRESSFUL JOB and tendency to get HAMMERED OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND leave you too disinterested or exhausted or drunk to partake of them very often. In spite of your REALLY QUITE IMPRESSIVE BLUE BLOOD, which is pale to the order of NEAR-WHITENESS and which seems to glow with an OTHERWORLDLY QUALITY, you are an IMPERIAL DRONE. You blame the BUREAUCRATIC COCK-UP that resulted in your conscription into the Drone Corps on the NAUTICAL ARISTOCRACY. Unlike most of your brethren, you are not a STUPID LUMMOX, but sometimes you wish you were because then you wouldn't care about the unfairness of your situation. You were put into the program with all the red and orange bloods, and your already strong body was given GENETIC ENHANCEMENTS to make you into one of the LOVABLE SUPERSOLDIERS all trolls know and fear. You were subjected to VICIOUS PSYCHIC TORTURE at the training facility, but due to your HIGH BLUE BLOOD and UNUSUALLY HIGH MENTAL RESISTANCE, you were not broken into an unquestioning servant like the others. Your MENTAL RESISTANCE is truly unusual; one could say that your mind LOVES BEING STRONG. It is even more difficult for Psionics to pick you up and toss you around than usual. You stopped participating in EXTREME FORMS OF ROLEPLAYING a long time ago, but you were once legendary. You achieved all the levels in the dangerous Savage Cleaver class. All of them. There were no levels left for anyone else. Your extreme resistance to all mental powers gives you an advantage against those who rely on them. Because of this, many trolls were eager to pair up with you to take on teams that abused their own psychic abilities, and you have slain many shitbloods as they tried to kill you with their minds. You sometimes pretend to be CLASSIST just so that you can flaunt your superior blood, but in reality YOU JUST MORE OR LESS HATE EVERYBODY. In fact, you really hate the UPPER CASTES even more than you hate all the others, and you sometimes indulge in REGICIDAL FANTASIES. You have written many short fiction works detailing your DESIRES TO TORTURE AND MAIM ROYALTY and you take great pleasure in culling INDIGO BLOODED BULGESUCKERS who can't cough up their GENETIC MATERIAL and deposit it in your FILIAL PAILS within twenty seconds of you KICKING THEIR DOORS DOWN. You also study THE DARKER SIDE OF THE OCCULT, but only as a passing curiosity. You used to have a PRETTY AWESOME MATESPRIT/MOIRAIL 2X RELATIONSHIP COMBO who took the edge off your razor-sharp personality, but she left you because you were stuck on Alternia while she was off conquering other worlds. Also because you were KIND OF AN ASSHOLE when she was departing. Your KISMESIS also left you under similar circumstances. Since then you have attempted to DRINK YOURSELF TO DEATH, but your GLORIOUS DRONE PHYSIQUE has far too strong a constitution to allow that. You are a master of HATE and a failure at PITY. Since your MATESPRIT left you have been able to hate a hole in a troll's face but pity has not come easily. This has resulted in a SPIRAL OF LONELINESS, which causes a rage that you direct outwards, resulting in EVEN MORE RIDICULOUS AMOUNTS OF HATE. Because you are basically a SLAVE OF THE EMPIRE in spite of your high blood caste, you are forced to live where the Empire directs you to, and so to most effectively canvas your various COLLECTION ROUTES, you live out in the FUCKING BOONIES with no other adult trolls for company, and must instead rely on BILGESNORTING PUPAE for your entertainment and social needs. In this regard you are KIND OF A CREEPY WEIRDO. You are not shy about your age or profession, and use both to make sure that the pupae are PROPERLY INTIMIDATED. In short, you are KIND OF AN ASSHOLE, and it's really no surprise that your matesprit left you. Asshole. Your trolltag is forgottenForsaken and you TYPE VERY FIERCELY AND SEVERELY WITH NO PUNCTUATION AND A TENDENCY TO START DROPPIN YOUR GS WHEN YOU GET ANGRY OR DRUNK ALSO YOU TEND TO GET ANGRY AND DRUNK AT THE SAME TIME You also type in black in spite of your blue blood. You're not ashamed or shy about it, but your blood color is so light it becomes very hard to read, and you hate highlighting your own text to read it. = Examine SELF. = The first thing most people notice about Adriel is that he is tall. Like really obscenely tall. Like well over seven and going on eight feet tall. This is a lanky mothefucker who looms both intentionally and unintentionally over everybody. When stood beside the average six sweep-old, the tops of their heads tend to come up around Adriel's midriff. At times he can seem weirdly out of proportion, because much of his height-- more than normal, perhaps-- comes from his long legs, and his arms seem to be longer than normal as well, compared to his torso. The effect is somewhat lessened because he fails to fit into the bean-shoot look-- while lanky, he isn't rail-thin. His shoulders are broad, his body powerful and lean. He isn't bulky with muscle, but that doesn't mean it isn't there. His horns are long and point upwards and back, then curve out and back in slightly. All the way up, they're sort of ribbed and twisted. In short, think gazelle. His standard black hair is thick and unkempt, but he keeps it fairly short so it stays out of his face. His yellow eyes are bloodshot and sunken, with little bags under them due to stress and sleep deprivation. He wears a nearly-constant sneer, which exposes his teeth from behind his black lips. All of his teeth are quite sharp, and all approximately the same length, and he has neither a significant overbite or underbite, so teeth aren't exposed when his mouth is closed. He's most often seen wearing his armor, designed as much for intimidation as functionality. Composed of a breastplate, elbow-length clawed gauntlets, each bearing the symbol for either matespritship or kismesissitude, a crotch guard, chain mail leggings, spiked greaves, and clawed sabatons, the obsidian armor is covered with small spikes and twisted thorns to give it a truly intimidating look. Emblazoned across the chest in phosphorescent white-blue are the jagged letters XIII, the ancient Imperial numerical symbol for 13. His axe, Coitus Impetus, matches his armor in color, and is simply massive. The two-handed greataxe has two blades facing opposite directions at the head-- one blade is marked with a red heart, the other with a white spade. = Do something adorable. = DO YOU EVEN KNOW ME AT ALL You refuse, and imply less than subtly that unless the reader wishes to be fed his own gonads, he should cease with this line of-- = Do something silly. = HEY SHITSTAIN DO YOU ACTUALLY READ OR ARE YOUR EYES JUST FOR SHOW IF YOURE NOT USING THEM I GUESS ILL TAKE THEM -- suggestion. IMMEDIATELY. = Do something awesome. = EVERYTHING I DO IS AWESOME YOULL NEED TO BE MORE SPECIFIC You use your giant freaking axe to hack through a young troll's front door as they cower against a wall. "Heeeeere's Lethyx!" It is not unusual, when people contact you (the few who dare) for them to catch you on the job. You have nearly two thousand hives in your jurisdiction, and grubs are always coming of age. The fact that you are chatting with them while drinking a dead troll's beer in a bloodsoaked living room is often a source of nausea for those brave few. They also get grossed out by your calm demeanor in regard to pails, but you are completely desensitized to them. Seriously, they're just pieces of metal bent and curved to hold stuff. Nobody gets bent out of shape about baskets. As such, you use the obscenely useful but unfortunately also obscenely obscene (and therefore underused) Pail Modus. = Examine Chumproll. = CHECK OUT THESE HOOFBEANSTS ASSES *AdjutorObedientiary -- KINDA SLOW BUT MAKES DAMN GOOD ARMOR AND HELPS OUT AROUND THE HIVE SO I GUESS SHES NOT TOTALLY USELESS *BelligerentMachismo -- HAHAHAHA HOWS YOUR FACE BITCH *GnosticDirge -- KEEPS TO HIMSELF BUT HES OKAY BY ME *NecroBiologist -- SHITSUCKING PUSSY WITH A MOUTH FULL OF SOPOR *NecroscopeAborning -- UGHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM RIGHT NOW *TentacleReign -- ♠ YOU BATSHIT WHORE *ThreadedAconite -- ♦ EVEN IF YOU ARE A FISHYFACED BOOZE STEALING WRIGGLERLICKER = Gallery = AdrielAA.png|Adriel bein' a surly motherfucker. Alspritealternate.png|Adriel's mini sprite! Adriel sprite 5.png|Adriel's full-scale sprite! Category:Drone Category:Male Category:Mount Awkward Category:Blue Blood Category:Death